un nuevo comienzo
by merylune
Summary: La vida de gohan cambio por un deseo que pidio que nunca debio darse, por que videl lo recuerda, por que es un revelde sin causa, que paso en ese tiempo para que videl le odie y diga que el se odiara por pedir tan tonto deseo...FANFIC ACTUALIZACION!
1. un nuevo comienzo

En una casa en las montañas en un lugar muy alejado de cualquier ciudad vivía una familia no tan peculiar…si es que puede llamarse familia

Goten, gohan ya esta el desayuno bajen a comer

Ya vamos mama—responde alegre el menor de la familia son

Si madre bajo enseguida—responde lago desganado y enfermo el mayor de los son

Hacia un año y medio la pelea contra majin boo había terminado, gracias a las esferas del dragón nadie se acordaba de lo acontecido…y con nadie incluye al mismo mrs. Satán, majin boo y videl, la razón, un tiempo prudente después gohan había reunido las esferas del dragón con el radar que tomo "prestado" de corporación capsula aprovechando que a su corta edad bulma lo había contratado.

Pero para que? El semi sayayin pensaba que si videl seguía a su lado tendría una vida muy caótica en especial si llegase cualquier otro enemigo a atacarlos y no quería perderla…. no perdería a otro ser querido en una batalla por salirse fuera de control y creerse el mas fuerte, por eso entrenaba duro en una habitación especial del templo de kamisama y valla que le había costado convencer a mrs. Popo, dende y al señor Piccolo pero accedieron sin mas remedio.

Por eso le pidió al dragón borrar de todos su recuerdo y el de videl de todos los guerreros Z también los del guerrero dorado y del gran sayaman….y en lugar de eso colocar la imagen de videl como justiciera, la había entrenado bien por seis meses sabia volar tan velozmente como krilin o yamcha, golpear con su Ki y usarlo a su voluntad…aun recuerda cuando aprendió el kame hame ha lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y todo para que no se lastimara en su afán por proteger la ciudad ya que había decidido terminar con su recuerdo y que ella lo olvidase para siempre…algo que el dragón no cumplió a cabalidad pero que el joven son no sabia

GOHAN!

Que pasa mama?

Iras a seguir estudiando en estrella naranja

Que! No lo Hare nunca y lo sabes nunca iré a esa escuela

Pero por que si es la mejor que hay?

Ya te lo dije no iré y punto final no me obligaras

Milk deja de presionarlo si no quiere ir que no vaya y termina con esa idea

Pero Goku debe seguir sus estudios y entrar a la universidad y sin un titulo no podrá entrar a ninguna

Ya veremos como le hará para ser un investigador, solo no lo presiones

Y hablo el padre modelo—con esa frase le joven son se levanto de la mesa y camino al bosque

Papa por que gohan te habla tan feo a ti y a mama los trata mal porque?—pregunta el menor de la familia inocentemente—

Me gustaría saberlo goten pero hace un año que esta así y no lo entiendo, será alguna fase sayayin talvez…le preguntare a vegueta a ver si es eso

Y de paso llévate a goten para que juegue con trunks

Siiii le llamare para avisarle-el niño sale corriendo hacia el teléfono—

Mientras en el bosque un joven lanzaba patadas y puños al aire queriendo acabar con su furia…

Estupido padre…estupida madre como quieren que regrese a verla, se que la olvidaron pero….argghhh!

Gohan se tiro a la hierba frustrado su padre y su madre lo trataban como un niño y lo vigilaban peor que a un asesino en serie pero era cómico ver sus caras enfadados o sorprendidos cuando se escapaba de su casa para beber, fumar y divertirse toda la noche para olvidar…si tan solo su padre supiera que las barreras de energía no sirven contra la tele transportación….su técnica…suya por que la había mejorado ya no necesitaba de una presencia para hacerla funcionar bastaba con tele portarse donde quisiera que ya haya estado antes claro esta

GOHAN! Levántate del suelo y explícame por que volviste a tomar anoche tal vez tus padres ya están cansados de regañarte y lo obviaron pero yo no así que RESPONDEME!

Señor Piccolo es usted…bueno yo…solo necesitaba olvidar

Ya lose lo que nunca me has dicho es que quieres olvidar

No importa mas…solo necesito tiempo

Ha pasado un año desde que entrenas en secreto, sales de casa, trabajas como burro donde bulma y aun así sigues igual de mal que como cuando iniciaste…mira hijo se que no soy tu padre y sonare cursi pero debes seguir adelante con tu vida estudia y se el gran investigador que deseabas

Yo….lo intentare se lo prometo cambiare…pero convencería a mi madre de que no vaya a estrella naranja?

Este…a tu madre…mejor dile a tu padre…yo me retiro - y terminando la frase emprendió vuelo de vuelta al templo-

Cobarde…ni modo iré a la escuela…la volveré a ver…pero esta vez será diferente no me acercare pasare inadvertido como debió ser en un inicio


	2. la decicion mas dura

A la mañana siguiente gohan se levanto muy temprano, desayuno algo ligero ya que su apetito no estaba de animos y volo directo a la escuela, esperando no toparsela en el camino…no la veria hasta que entrara a clases y seguiria su plan la ignoraria

Gohan levantate!

Mama gohan salio temprano yo me desperte cuando se duchaba

Que dices goten, pero a donde habra ido tan temprano? Espero que no a un …olvidalo ven a desayunar

Mama por que nunca me dicen donde va mi hermano o de donde vien tan de noche? O por que mi papa hay veces lo trae a la fuerza sus gritos se oyen hasta el pueblo jeje

No exageres y es algo de lo que no debes saber, después se te ocurre seguirle los pasos y con gohan apenas y damos abasto

Mientras en la escuela la directora revisaba los documentos del joven son algo impactada por sus calificaciones y su experiencia laboral en corporacion capsula pero lo que mas la intrigaba era el expediente del joven ya hecho entre el de los demas alumnos

Y señor son ya habia estudiado aquí antes? No lo recuerdo

Si señora solo que tube complicaciones, vera mi padre se enfermo y yo tube que salir para trabajar como ve y mantener los gastos de la casa

Si suena muy logico pero debera aplicar un examen de grado con sus notas no le sera difícil ponerse al corriente si llega a adelantarse

Adelantarme? Que quiere decir?

Vera su historial era impecable y retrasarlo un año y medio seria algo terrible y una perdida de tiempo; asi que le aplicare un examen oral inmediatamente si responde como se debe ingresara al ultimo año a cursar el ultimo semestre con los que fueron sus compañeros

Que! Yo…desearia seguir donde me quede si no le molesta

No un alumno adelantado seria un gran recurso para financiar la nueva biblioteca por parte del gobierno asi que responda..

Si señora….

*******Unas horas después****

Bueno clase habra un nuevo alumno asi que espero lo reciban bien al parecer estudio aquí hace año y medio pero por razones personales tubo que dejar la escuela su nombre Son gohan

Buenas tardes a todos

El joven aprobo un examen de adelantamiento para poder entrar nuevamente con las mejores calificaciones y honores

Nerd….nerd…los insultos y los silvidos no se hicieron esperar para el hijo de Goku, pero esta vez no se hiba a dejar habia aprendido a defenderse y su carácter ya no era el mismo

Si soy nerd pero gano mas en mi trabajo de ingeniero en sistemas y supervisor de calidad en corporacion capsula que tu padre en un año ….ah y con tan solo 17 años

Joven son sea mas educado y tome asiento al lado de la joven videl satan…videl ponte de pie para que vea su lugar

Si señor- la joven miraba a gohan fijamente mientras se colocaba de pie habia cambiado hacia dos meses de lugar con su amiga ireza por que esta se habia hecho novia de sapna

Señor no hay otro lugar donde pueda sentarme?

Le molesta en algo?

Es que…esta muy lejos del pizarron y yo….

Lamentablemente es el unico lugar vacio si no puede copiar bien o se atrasa solo aviseme y lo esperare

Esta bien si no queda de otra -_**maldicion lo que me faltaba ahora que voy a hacer…igonorala gohan se fuerte no la mires como un bobo enamorado se fuerte es por su bien**__-_

Gohan tomo asiento al lado de videl y saludo cortésmente para sacar sus libros y no mirarle, una idea genial si no fuera por ireza que le miro muy sutilmente mientras sonreia ladina

Hola guapo como estas?

He? Me hablas a mi?

Es broma tengo novio pero queria que quitaras esa cara de amargado si quieres hacer amigos, me llamo ireza el es mi novio shapna y esta a tu lado es…

Videl…

Exacto la conoces?

He no es que bueno su padre es muy famoso y me parecio verla en la televisión y todo eso-el semi sayayin sonrio temerosamente y se rasco la parte trasera de la nuca gesto que le parecio algo familiar a la joven guerrera-

Te conosco? Tu ki se me hace familiar…eres un peleador…tu poder es increible!

Videl deja de hablar lenguaje de peleadora si, me das miedo pareces loca amiga

Yo…-_maldicion olvide eliminar todo rastro de mi ki ahora que el digo_-

Responde gohan te hice una pregunta no seas maleducado

Sinceramente señorita videl no se de que habla yo solo quiero estudiar, los amigos no me interesan, y con su permiso la clase ya inicio-voltenado a ver en el pizarron materia de biologia que habia estudiado a sus diez años, seria aburrido pero se enfocaria con tal de no verla-

Eres un amargado amigo debrias madurar y dejar de creerte la cerza del pastel, relajate es el ultimo año antes de la universidad—responde le rubio algo propotente—

Yo…lo siento solo quiero terminar el año escolar y alejarme de aquí

Pero porque? Estas deprimido…ya se te dejo tu novia!

Ireza que falta de respeto con el chico nuevo

Pe…pero videl…ah…disculpa gohan

No importa…pero me dejarian seguir poniendo atención a la clase?

Los tres chicos asintieron y continuaron con las clases al receso del medio dia, el guerrero subio a la azotea de la escuela saco su gran almuerzo ya que el desayuno se habia esfumado ya de su estomago y este exigia alimento y se dispuso a comer uno de sus 18 tasones de arroz

Vaya…que apetito el tuyo…si no fueras nuevo juraria que eres un sayayin

Gohan escupio todo su aliento sorprendido como era que videl sabia de los sayayines debio olvidarlos ese fue su deseo

Que…que dices?

Que comes como sayayin …como goten, trunks, bra, el señor Goku o el señor vegueta

He? Pe…pe…

Si se que debes conocerlos si trabajas en corporacion capsula como lo dijistes antes y como esta la pequeña bra? Bulma la sigue mimando?

Este…un poco vegueta es algo mas estricto y sobreprotector

Claro…es de esperar trunks es un niño grande y bra una pqueña de un año debe cuidarla mas, por cierto no eres sayayin con ese apetito estas seguro?

Yo…bueno…es que hoy no desayune por eso me muero de hambre…pe..pero esto es para la cena tambien jeje

Ah es que viene todo junto para que no se eche a perder y mejor una capsula que varia verdad

Si…y dime que haces aquí en la azotea?

Espero a mi principe azul…suena infantil pero siempre sueño que un chico maravilloso vendra volando hasta aquí y me llevara en sus brazos

Que imaginación videl y por que crees que sucedera?

No lo se, siempre sueño con el viene volando vestido de pantalón caquis con una camisa blanca, zapatillas negras y un bolso como…como el tuyo amarillo de colgar a un lado

Es una coinidencia el bolso pero…yo no se volar y ya que como adios

Espera-videl tomo a gohan de la mano antes de que saliera y lo miro unos instantes sus ojos tan negros como la noche y su cabello revelde lo hacian …verse como el, pero al notar que lo mantenia alli lo solto rapidamente—disculpa gohan

Si me retiro adios videl-diciendo esto cerro la puerta y bajo las gradas fuertemente, si seguia tratandola no podria controlarse y para colmos conocia a los guerreros sayayin de donde? Tendria que preguntarselo a bulma en cuanto terminara la escuela y fuera a trabajar


	3. videl satan sal de mi vida

Hola perdon por la tardanza pero mi hermano se caso este fin de semana pasado y no pude actualizar aquí la conti espero sea de su agrado se que es corto pero la proxima lo compensare jejeje

Por cierto lo que esta entre _" x "_ y en cursiva son pensamientos

Tambien quiero agardecerle a Guest por seguir mi historia, a estefaniiy y a videl.S sus comentarios me inspiran a seguir gracias!

Horas mas tarde gohan arriba a corporacion capsula en busca de bulma, habia evadido a videl después de su conversación en la azotea pero la duda aun permanecia en el….era imposible que ella recordara, pero ese sueño que le conto….no sheng long nunca se equivoca a conceder deseos

-tan inserto en sus pensamientos no noto cuando choco contra la persona que buscaba- perdona…bulma! Necesito hablarte

Y de que seria gohan? Ya se te peleaste con tu mama otra ves o con tu padre? Milk me llamo preocupada al ver que saliste temprano y no habia rastro de ti en ninguna parte

Es que hoy empecé la escuela

Que dices…si tu mama me dijo que no irias nunca a estrella naranja! Entonces en cual escuela estudias?

Estrella naranja, pero solo por que quise no por que ella me lo pidio

Por cierto en que grado entraste?

En el ultimo año pase un examen de grado y avance el curso

El ultimo año, estas con videl satan?

Si, por cierto de donde la conoces? Ella sabe sobre los sayayin y los guerreros z creo

Es que su padre y yo mantenemos relaciones laborales ha venido varias veces pero nunca la has visto por que como no sales de tu laboratorio

Si, que bueno que nunca me la encontre

Y eso?

Ah! No por nada, por cierto si pregunta por mi no le digas quienes son mis padres o si ya sabe o se entera que yo tengo fuerza descomunal ni que se volar, te lo ruego

Si me das una buena razon lo hare

Es que tu sabes, en la escuela si se sabe se armaria un gran lio y quiero pasar inadvertido

De acuerdo lo hare si me pregunta no sabes combatir ni nada de eso ahora ve a trabajar que para eso te pago y muy bien

Si jeje, me retiro

Gohan continuo su trabajo en corporacion capsula hasta que dieron las diez de la noche, habia continuado de su jornada hasta terminar un prototipo nuevo de capsula voladora, mirando el reloj sobre su escritorio opto por la via rapida y se teleporto hacia el bosque frente a su casa ya que intuia que su madre o su padre estarian esperandolo con la puerta abierta y aparecerse de repente imposible no soportaria un interrogatorio de su padre sobre como sabe teleportarse, quien le enseño y miles de preguntas mas que seguro le haria

Veamos papa esta en la sala y mama en mi recamara, diablos! Como me colare en casa para evitarlos? _" el sotano perfecto alli esta la cama vieja que mi mama me compro para estudiar dormido alli pasare la noche"_

Haciendo uso de su tecnica aparecio en el sotano con cuidado de esconder su ki apenas llegara y se acosto comodamente a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente

GOKU! GOHAN NO LLEGO A DORMIR ANOCHE DE NUEVO!

Ya se Milk pero en cuanto aparezca por aquí ya vera que reprimenda le dare

Y que me haras he padre? He escapado de tus castigos y los de mi madre y una reprimenda fisica…pues sabemos que no surtiria efecto

Y si me convierto en Sayan 4 tal vez si funcione no hijo

mmmmm…no aun asi te supero y no me lograrias alcanzar

hermano estas delirando si crees ser mas fuerte que mi papa jajaja

Goten por que mejor no vas a entrenar a ver si mejoras

no, voy hacer lo que quiera, tu no memandas…además tu a mi edad no sabias convertirte en Sayan 3 como yo y trunks lero lero

es verdad yo a los 9 años no lo hacia pero mi fuerza era mayor sin necesidad de tranformarme sino preguntale a dende sobre mi poder en namekusei

mientes con todos tus dientes, no me importa pero a papa nunca le ganaras el derroto a majin boo

sigue en esa nube goten que el mundo de los sueños es hermoso

estas diciendo que tu podrias haberle ganado a majin boo ni en tus sueños gohan!

Ya goten dejemos el tema alli , debo bañarme para ir a la escuela asi que no me molestes mas

Escuela dijiste gohan?-pregunto su madre incredula y temerosa

Si escuela madre, estrella naranja como querias, satisfecha, ayer fui, fue mi primer dia de clases, luego fui a trabajar y regrese a dormir muy noche

Gohan como entraste a casa entonces?

Es mi secreto, como entre y salga nunca lo sabran, lo lamento madre

Hermano?

Ahora que goten?

Conoces a la señorita videl?

Que…bueno yo si y tu?

Si te pregunto es por que si, verdad que es muy bonita, un dia le pregunte si queria ser mi novia pero dijo que no que ya queria a otro chico

" _a otro chico…imposible….alucinas gohan ella no te recuerda claro que quiere a otro_" y le preguntaste quien?

Si pero no me dijo por que la curiosidad

Nop por nada ahora me alistare- gohan se retiro a ducharse, desayuno y emprendio vuelo hacia la escuela hasta una distancia prudente para luego teleportarse a la escuela y fumar un cigarro antes de clases

Gohan fumar es dañino para tu salud que acaso no lo sabes

"videl por que siempre ella" si los e pero me relaja

-videl tomo el cigarro de los labios de gohan y lo tiro al suelo para pisarlo rapidamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos-

Que haces! Estas loca!

No solo me preocupo por la salud de otros

Dejame en paz-gohan estaba a punto de retirarse frustrado, no por no poder fumar sino por habersela encontrado nuevamente y despertado ese sentimiento en el-

Espera-videl lo tomo del brazo para girarlo, pero gohan al escucharle giro su rostro rapidamente y a causa de ambos impulsos sus labios terminaron unidos-


	4. un beso y todo se esfuma

La reaccion de videl era de sorpresa ante el contacto pero no sentia miedo, parecia mas que estubo esperando ese beso por tanto tiempo que inconcientemente cerro sus ojos, mientras gohan apenas si podia creerlo la estaba besando y se sentia maravilloso, asi que termino de darse vuelta y coloco sus manos en la cintura de videl para poder sentirla mas cerca mientras profundizaba tan anhelado beso.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban una con la otra como si de una batalla se tratase, sus manos dejaron la cintura estrecha para viajar por su espalda y videl solo podia hacer una cosa abrazarle por el cuello y jugar con sus negros cabellos hasta quedar sin aliento

Al separarse por la falta del tan necesario oxigeno se quedaron mirando embelezados, sus ojos azules miraban la oscuridad de los negros mientras las mejillas de ambos se tornaban color rosa, un parpadeo fue lo que necesito videl para que a su mente miles de imágenes del joven son aparecieran en su mente como una pelicula desordenada y avanzando rapidamente, podia escuchar algunas frases sueltas y sin sentido mientras se sostenia su cabeza de rodillas en el suelo de la azotea

- videl quieres almorzar, mama preparo jabali

-videl asi es mirate estas volando

-concentra tu ki

-videl yo…olvidalo

-esferas del dragon, si conceden deseos mira te explicare…

-es..es..el kame hame ha lo lograste!

Gohan…gohan…mi cabeza me duele!

Videl que te sucede, estas bien, te hice daño? Yo…lo lamento i fue asi yo, perdoname!

Los minutos pasaban y videl seguia en la misma posición, su cabeza era un caos y gohan aparecia en cada imagen que veia extraña para ella pero al mismo tiempo tan familiar como un deja-vu

Videl respira hondo talvez asi te sientas mejor

No…arhhhg gohan yo, eres un tonto—y al final bajo sus manos de su cabeza para situarlas en su rostro y ocultar las lagrimas traiciones que salian de este, ya se habia humillado bastante y tenia las cosas claras

Vid..—no termino la frase por que una gran bofetada le volvio el rostro coloreandole la mejilla—

Eres un tonto son gohan, como pudiste hacerlo!, yo crei que tu….te odio! No sabes cuanto te odio!

Que! Se puede saber que he echo, si fue por el beso ya te pedi perdon no se que me paso-ahora la voz del joven saya estaba a nivel con la de ella y el enfado en ambos era notorio-

No me refiero a eso, que me hicistes? que usastes en mi? Las famosas esferas? Le pediste al dragon que te olvidara eso fue?

Yo…-ahora si el joven son no sabia que decir era imposible que ella lo recordara, pero por que le reclamaba tal cosa-

Fue eso cierto!...tu degenerado, bastardo, imbecil como pudiste hacerlo! No sabes la angustia que tenia al ver que yo no sabia quien….eres…por que? Por que lo hiciste?-la voz de la joven se notaba triste y su ira habia desaparecido pero su mirada gacha demostraba todo el dolor que tenia-

Queria que fueras feliz, que nada te pasara..solo eso

Explicate, por que no te entiendo, contigo nada me hubiera pasado tu me hubieras cuidado de todo peligro

Lo se pero tenia miedo…miedo de que algun enemigo apareciera y te dañara como lo hizo boo y que no puediera detenerle y…y perderte, no soportaria perderte,… no de nuevo!

Pues lo hiciste con este tonto deseo lo lograste y mirate al parecer estas bien y yo tuve que aguantar mucho, no sabes cuanto gohan-videl le dio la espalda entendia un poco la razon pero no le quedaba claro una cosa—

Videl perdoname si, si deseas me alejare y no me volveras a ver nunca creeme

Me da lo mismo lo que hagas son gohan solo dime cuanto tiempo después de aquella maravillosa noche pediste el deseo

Dos dias después, al dia siguiente entendi que no resistiria perderte y reuni las esferas lo mas rapido posible, aunque lo que no entiendo es como lo recuerdas todo

Una vez en el templo de kami sama cuando boo estaba escondido y ustedes reunian las esferas Piccolo me dijo que concedian cualquier deseo siempre y cuando no afectara a un tercero indirectamente

No entiendo por que un tercero?

Es algo difícil de explicar y le pedi a Piccolo que me hiciera entender me dijo que si se le borra la memoria a alguien nadie recordara nunca nada pero para que funcione el deseo ningun tercero debe salir afectado; en otras todos revivirían y olvidarian a majin boo

Pero aun no entiendo lo del tercero? Que hice algo mal con mi deseo? Afecte a alguien sin quererlo?

Si lo hiciste gohan y no sabes como te arrepentiras de ello, por ahora si quieres estudiar no te obligo a dejarlo solo…no te me acerques, no me hables..no..no me recuerdes has como si nunca nos hubieras conocido y yo hare lo mismo

Dicho esto videl salio y dejo a un muy desconcertado gohan de pie en la azotea mirando como esta se alejaba de una vez y para siempre de su lado

Videl yo..lamento haberte dañado y no sabes como esto me afectara, ahora si que les dare guerra a mi madre mi padre y al pobre señor picollo


	5. el rencor de gohan sale a la luz

Dicho esto videl salio y dejo a un muy desconcertado gohan de pie en la azotea mirando como esta se alejaba de una vez y para siempre de su lado

Videl yo..lamento haberte dañado y no sabes como esto me afectara, ahora si que les dare guerra a mi madre mi padre y al pobre señor Piccolo

Ese dia gohan no regreso a clases y videl le agradecio muy profundamente habia recordado un pasado que el era imprescindible ahora sabia quien fue y quien era esa persona, la habia amado y no se arrependia de ello…aunque talvez que sufriera seria lo mejor

-Mientras a las diez de la noche-

-alo residencia brief?

Bulma has visto a gohan?

Milk que pasa, el llamo y dijo que habia una emergencia en tu casa, algo sobre goten y que estaba enfermo por eso no vino a trabajar

Ay Dios de nuevo mintiendo, mande a Goku a la escuela a buscarlo antes de que fuera a trabajar para que le dijera que no estariamos en la noche y no lo encontro en clases, es mas al preguntar le dijeron que no habia asistido al a clases en todo el dia

Y estas temiendo lo peor no es asi? Tranquilisate talves…tenia otra cosa que hacer

Me crees ingenua, sabes que gohan se desaparece asi cuando quiere olvidar como el lo llama

Olvidar que? Nunca lo he sabido ni me ha dicho

Yo quisiera saber lo mismo bulma creeme y que desaparesca su ki para que Goku no lo encuentre solo significa una cosa

Se fue de fiesta nuevamente

Si…bueno si llegas a saber de el me llamas si

De acuerdo y trata de no estresarte asi no preocuparas de mas a goten y a Goku

Mi Goku esta furioso tanto asi que no comio pero por suerte goten se durmió antes de la cena para no vernos en este estado

Aun asi, tomate un te calmate y trata de calmar a Goku, no deseo ni pensar que pudiera pasar si no aguanta mas su furia y arremete contra gohan, nunca lo he visto tan furioso hasta que gohan empezo a revelarse y mira que lo conosco desde niño

Y gohan no le esta poniendo las cosas faciles, últimamente cuando se enfrentan gohan termina menospreciando la fuerza de mi Goku como…si fuera mas fuerte y se lo echa en cara

Sabemos que ninguno de los dos dara el brazo a torcer facilmente la sangre sayayin corre en sus venas

Lo se, bueno adios- la llamada finalizo dejando a una bulma muy preocupada-

PIP..PIP…PI…

Si aquí videl que sucede oficial?

Señorita videl lamento molestarla pero hay un disturbio en una discoteca al centro, un pleito al parecer y mis agentes no pueden detener al hombre que comenzo todo, es un caos

Si voy para alla solo arreglare una cosa antes

De acuerdo solo no se tarde

-videl suspiro mientras miraba hacia un lado y una pequeña sonrisa surgia en sus labios- al parecer gohan esta causando problemas, estoy segura que es el…en verdad cambio mucho…nunca lo crei de el…aunque lo que bulma me contaba del hijo mayor de Goku era increible viniendo de esa familia tan calmada e inocente…y ahora que lo recuerdo todo….pienso que el si sufrio mucho por ese deseo…gohan….que hare..que haremos

-toc, toc-

Adelante

Videl oi tu reloj comunicador vas a salir?

Si majin boo lo hare podrias…

Claro ve tranquila, no pasara nada malo, nunca lo permitiria

Gracias-y con estas ultimas palabras la joven justiciera salio corriendo al tejado rumbo a su mision, esperando encontrarselo y ver que tanto le afecto su tonto deseo…-

15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Señorita videl que bueno que esta aquí

Bueno donde esta el sujeto?

Adentro, pero no quiere escuchar razones al parecer esta ebrio o drogado y solo quiere pelear

De acuerdo alejense y si es quien creo lo llevare a su casa

Pero no lo arrestara?

No esta vez, el tiene un problema muy grande y la mente echa un caos asi que podriamos alegar demencia

Esta bien solo por usted lo haremos

Gracias ahora con su permiso jefe entrare

Videl entro a la discoteca y se encontro con gohan, estaba peleando con mas de veinte sujetos a la ves y ni se immutaba parecia que no lo golpearian por mas que quisieran

ALTO!—grito la joven justiciera lo suficientemente alto para que todos alli la voltearan a ver—

Videl_ apenas habia sido un susurro el nombre de la chica en los labios del azabache_

Contare hasta tres y todos aquí a excepción de ti gohan! Saldran corriendo y asi no los arrestare…uno….dos… _ toda la discoteca quedo vacia mientras sus ojos azules combatian con los onix_

Asi que lo que me contaba bulma es cierto estas echo un rebelde sin causa

Si tengo causa y sabes cual es_una pequeña sonrisa socarrona aparecio en los labios del joven son mientras tomaba asiento y la barra y estiraba sus manos para tomar una de las pocas botellas aun intactas y beber_

Gohan mirate—la voz de videl sonaba a su lado, maldecia mil veces haberla entrenado y su maldita velocidad—detente esto te matara…bueno sino lo hacen tus padres antes—trato de hacer una broma y parecio que lo consiguió por que una diminuta sonrisa sincera aparecio en el rostro del mayor de los Son—

Crees que podrian matarme? Sabes que en mi estado _mistique _soy invencible

Lo se, pero aun asi tu padre en Sayan 4 da miedo

Si se ve feo pero aun asi le gusta esa tranformacion mas que las otras

Esta vez fue el turno de la justiciera para reir—gohan detente en serio si es por lo que sucedió yo…te perdono

Que!—ahora la mirada del joven estaba centrada en la chica, como que lo perdonaba? Asi de simple? Sin peleas? Sin insultos?

Si como escuchaste medite hoy y entiendo tus razones aunque no fue la mejor decisión sabes, sufri mucho, no hoy recordando sino martirizandome a mi misma por no recordar algo tan importante

No te entiendo videl, desde esta mañana me estas echando algo en cara que ni yo mismo entiendo que te paso cuando borre tu memoria, que fue tan perjudicial para que sufrieras!...yo…yo..—la voz de gohan estaba quebrada, su fuerza lo habia abandonado y estaba soltando diminutas lagrimas sin darse aun el mismo cuenta-

Vete a casa, mañana hablaremos, pensare si es hora de decirte todo o si te hago sufrir un poco mas…aunque milk y Goku me maten por eso

No lo harian, no si les cuento la razon de –haciendo comillas con sus manos—por que quiero olvidar

Ahora dime si querias olvidar? Por que no te borraste a ti tambien la memoria?

No lo se, sere masoquista o queria un buen castigo por mi estupidez, sabes que los sayans somos torpes cuando se trata de amor

Si, aun recuerdo que yo tuve que invitarte a nuestra primera cita, oye siempre te invite a citas! Me debes una cita Son gohan

Tienes razon, vere cuando te invito a salir

Y que te hace pensar que aceptare, tengo mucho que hacer y debo regresar antes de las cinco a casa

Pense que no tenias toque de queda, recuerdo como nos escapabamos hasta muy tarde

Eso era antes, ahora tengo mas responsabilidades y tu deberias hacerte mas responsable sabes

Suenas como mi madre jeje

Talvez por eso me amas

-gohan recordo a su madre y luego imagino a videl vestida como ella imagen que le causo un escalofrio- no lo digas ni en broma

Bueno ahora teleportate a tu casa, tus padres deben estar que hechan fuego por la boca

Si al menos fue un record dos dias sin escaparme, creo que talvez me perdonen, pero si sientes una gran batalla ya sabes que soy yo contra mi padre

De acuerdo, solo no lo lastimes mucho gohan, es tu padre después de todo

No, mi padre es el señor Piccolo recuerda que el me entreno y me crio prácticamente todos estos años, Goku solo me engendro

Pero ahora trata de cambiar

Si cuando ya me vio perdido pero…olvidalo ire a enfrentarlo, no me esperes para la escuela mañana y excusame seguro no ire por la batalla campal…ah de lo olvidaba…gracias por perdonarme—gohan se acerco a los labios de videl para depositarle un casto y sincero beso para luego alejarse un poco-

No hay de que aunque ya te dije te hare sufrir ya lo veras- diciendo esto videl salio de la discoteca y gohan se teleporto a su casa—

-montaña paos-

Asi que es asi como te escapabas con la teleportacion

Rayos!- por estar tan feliz y saber que videl lo habia perdonado olvido ese pequeño detalle de su padre y se teleporto a su casa donde lo esperaba afuera-

Donde la aprendiste, no recuerdo habertela enseñado?

La aprendi por ahí, ahora quisiera dormir, estoy cansado y tuve un dia muy ajetreado

Que! Primero explicate por que no fuiste a la escuela ni a trabajar, sabes lo preocupados que estabamos tu madre y yo

Lo siento por mama, siempre sufre por mi, por su ki debio quedarse dormida asi que mañana le pedire disculpas

Y YO QUE! -goku sonaba enfadado, no furioso y gohan temblo por primera vez en mucho tiempo—

Tu que, que me reclamas eh!—gohan no podia quedarse en silencio era momento de enfrentar a su padre aunque ambos terminaran lastimados talvez no fisicamente sino emocionalmente-

Yo que?...yo que? …yo tambien me preocupe gohan que no entiendes!

Te preocupaste por mi?— una pregunta directa, pero el tono de voz de gohan mas que incertidumbre mostraba ironia—

Si, eres mi hijo y me preocupo , nunca…nunca te comportaste asi antes, yo no te crie para que hicieras lo que haces pareces un rebelde sin causa

Y la frase del millon fue dicha por ti….TU NO ME CRIASTE! Quien me crio fue mama y el señor Piccolo, bulma y krillin siempre estubieron alli apoyandome pero tu nunca!

Que quieres decir gohan? Que te abandone? Sabes que nunca lo quise asi pero asi debia ser!

NO!, me criastes hasta los 4 años y no recuerdo anda mas alla antes de la pelea con raditz, me criastes 3 años antes de la pelea de los androides, y alli solamente entrenabamos, no saliamos, solo combatiamos no es algo que pueda llamarse tiempo de calidad padre e hijo

Gohan yo…-goku se habia quedado sin palabras escuchando y dejando que gohan se desahogara-

Después dejame recordar… ah si diez miseros dias antes de la batalla con cell de los cuales solo tres dias pasamos juntos y siempre estaba krillin alli presente asi que no me ponias mucha atención, ademas ya habías planeado mandarme a combatir contra ese monstruo, luego que!, cuando mas me criaste dime? En la batalla de boo? Después de esa? No deje de interesarte luego de eso-estaba dicho tenía despejado su corazon, habia sacado todo lo el rencor que guarda contra su padre solo esperaba una respuesta sincera y …perdonarle quizas?-

que dices?—goku había asimilado palabra por palabra gohan tenia razon pero en esas batallas raditz, vegueta, frizer, los androides, cell, majin boo siempre se preocupo pero tenia razon su hijo, ellos nunca convivieron como una verdadera familia-

Goten…-esa fue la simple respuesta a su pregunta—

Goten?-y alli mismo frente a su casa Goku deseo morir…desde que regreso a este mundo luego de la batalla con majin boo su vida giraba en torno a su hijo menor…entrenaba con el, salia con el a todos lados, pensaba que gohan debia estudiar pero nunca le pregunto si queria hacer algo con el, gohan salia con alguien no se acordaba de su nombre que raro…y le dio su espacio pero aun asi nunca lo busco para acampar, salir a pescar…diablos siquiera para pedirle que entrenaran juntos cinco miseros minutos…ahora deducía todo..entendia el por que su hijo actuaba asi con el—

Veo que entendiste, asi que dejame pasar a dormir, mañana talvez y me componga ya que lo que deseaba olvidar regreso a mi

Goku simplemente dio un paso al lado para que su hijo…no para que gohan pasara, escucho la puerta cerrarse en su espalda y se quedo alli afuera mirando al cielo, meditando su vida…llorando en silencio.

videl.S.S gracias por leerme me encanta saber te gusta mi historia a alguien XD a pesar de ser amateur en esto de los fics XD

y se que me diran ¬¬ fui mala con Goku XD pero luego sera el turno de gohan para que videl lo haga sufrir muajajajaja soy mala jeje no em maten se reciben amenazas XD


	6. la verdad ha sido dicha

Veo que entendiste, así que déjame pasar a dormir, mañana talvez y me componga ya que lo que deseaba olvidar regreso a mi

Goku simplemente dio un paso al lado para que su hijo…no para que gohan pasara, escucho la puerta cerrarse en su espalda y se quedo allí afuera mirando al cielo, meditando su vida…llorando en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente milk le servia el desayuno a su pequeño hijo, mientras Goku le miraba y negaba el alimento, gohan se presento en el comedor y miro la comida, solo había para tres personas, era obvio que su mama no le preparo desayuno por que aun seguía enfadada con él y por la cara de tristeza de su padre suponía que aun analizaba sus dolorosas palabras ¿pero que podía hacer él? estaba tomado y algo acalorado por la pelea en el bar y solo…solamente se desahogo

-al menos regresaste anoche jovencito y ni creas que te seguiré consintiendo, si eres tan grande y fuerte… además tienes un buen trabajo—un largo suspiro por parte de su madre—podrás mantenerte tu solo de ahora en adelante

-estas diciendo que mi aporte económico en esta casa ya no importa, que debo valerme por mi mismo

-exacto gohan ya es hora de que comiences a responsabilizarte

-entonces lo hare, no iré a la escuela hoy, hare mis maletas, recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé de esta casa como todos desean-gohan miro a su madre con algo de rencor, sabia que no debía decir lo que pensaba, pero al diablo ella lo estaba echando y si se iba a marchar lo haría con la cabeza en alto y sin callar nada—

-entiende gohan que eres una mala influencia para mi goten, no quiero que sigas tus malos pasos—milk le miro seriamente mientras limpiaba sus manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto—

-malos pasos? Mi goten?—el ki del mayor de los son se alzo un poco, una mala señal que Goku increíblemente noto—

-gohan por favor contrólate y medita antes de que puedas arrepentirte

-lo siento padre, pero si mi madre quiere que las cosas sean así, pues ya va siendo hora de que me libere de este peso que llevo dentro, al igual que contigo anoche

-¿liberarte?, pero que cosas dices gohan, te la has pasado de un tiempo acá libre como un rebelde sin causa, como vago sin oficio ni beneficio, también…

-alto madre, antes de que sigas con tus regaños te lo diré, te diré que me sucede, el por que actúo de esta forma y luego me largare y sabes que podrás disponer de mis cosas si deseas, como bien dices tengo un trabajo con buen salario me comprare cosas nuevas, sobre las pertenencias mías en esta casa dispón de ellas, véndelas, quémalas, tiranas me da igual

-que quieres decir gohan, en verdad te iras de esta casa

-es lo que quieres, no, que me vaya y los deje a los tres siendo la familia feliz que debieron ser, solo soy un estorbo y una mala influencia para TU goten

-GOHAN!, deja la altanería y la malacrianza, le das un mal…

-si, si un mal ejemplo a goten, desde que nació solo eso sabes decir, goten aquí, goten allá, goten te mira, goten podría aprender eso de ti, no lo hagas que pensara goten….estoy arto tu y mi padre solo piensan en goten y yo que?, ah lo olvidaba solo soy una especie de robot que debe estudiar y ser un gran investigador para que puedas presumirme y mostrar al mundo que tienes un hijo famoso y adinerado

-go…gohan yo…

-nada madre, ayer le dije las verdades en la cara a mi padre y es hora de decírtelas a ti, así que escucha y no digas ni una sola palabra, en cuanto termine me iré y podrán ser felices-gohan tomo aire y lo soltó pesadamente—desde niño fui criado por ti, te tenia a mi lado ¿para que? para estudiar, te decía que quería jugar y me ponías tareas que tardaría horas en hacer y al final no podía salir, me buscaste libros y objetos para estudiar, me retabas por escaparme a buscar aire fresco y despejar mi cabeza…tu…tu solo querías verme encerrado en mi maldita habitación pegado a un libro sobre mi escritorio

-Milk…-Goku miro a su esposa sorprendentemente calmada y serena—

-cuando llego raditz y el señor Piccolo me llevo a entrenar, vine a buscarte pero me fui por que mi deber era otro, al terminar la batalla que hiciste?...ponerme a estudiar y cortarme el cabello largo de niño rebelde, casi me atas y encierras para que no fuera a namekusei y que me empacas?..Fotos familiares? Una carta amorosa?..No, libros y mas libros, regreso y que sucede mientras mi padre estaba fuera en el espacio….¿recuerdas madre?...me pusiste a estudiar para ponerme al corriente en mis estudios, para ti que es al corriente madre! Tenia escasos siete años y me ponías a estudiar materia de universidad

-gohan…-el sayayin miraba la escena, su hijo reclamándole las verdades a su madre tal y como a él la noche anterior, su esposa serena y seria y goten…un momento ¿desde cuando se había retirado?

-ah y que sucedió luego de que mi padre regreso—gohan continuaba su discurso—llegaron los androides y cell, entrene en la cámara del tiempo un día con mi padre, regresamos luego de la feroz batalla donde recuerdo que llorabas por ver a mi padre enfermo y reclamas que parecemos rebeldes sin causa por la transformación de súper sayayin, pelee contra ese monstruo de cell, regrese a tu lado y adivina, ni un beso, ni un abrazo, tuve que tomar el lugar de mi padre y traer comida a casa en los intervalos en lo que no me obligabas a estudiar, luego nació TU GOTEN! Y adiós gohan, bienvenido mi niño consentido

-eso no es verdad gohan—milk le dirigió la palabra por primera vez en todo el discurso a su hijo—

-ah no?—gohan miro retadoramente a su madre, peor sus ojos en vez de mostrar odio le mostraron a la chica un inmenso dolor, dolor que veía reflejado en esos ónix desde que comenzó a liberarse—criaste a goten libre, no lo obligaste a estudiar, lo entrenabas para que fuera tan fuerte como su padre, era su viva imagen, tenia que ser como Goku, mientras yo estudiaba y los miraba por la ventana, crees que lo sentí justo madre!, luego de unos años me enviaste a estrella naranja, se que no lo recuerdas, es mas nadie lo recuerda, por el simple echo de que se lo pedí al dragón, todos olvidaron menos yo

-entonces querías olvidar algo que nosotros ignorábamos por un deseo al gran dragón, ahora entiendo tu actitud jovencito

-no lo creo madre, si entendieras o si hubieras querido entenderme, te me hubieras acercado e intentado dialogar conmigo, no obligarme a ir a estudiar a trabajar y a hacer lo que quisieras mientras mi padre pasaba tiempo de calidad con tu goten y tu pasabas todo el día con él jugando mientras yo me sumía en mi miseria en mi habitación

-gohan yo…

-creo que ya todo esta dicho madre, me criaste, no como mi padre, pero no como una madre debe hacerlo, lo hiciste pensando en tu futuro y en lo grandioso que seria un hijo investigador, me alejaste de todo en mi niñez y adolescencia, me viste como alguien; no como tu hijo, sino medita, yo desde que recuerdo solo me llamas gohan, mientras que a mi hermano lo llamas mi goten o hijo, sino retrocede en esta conversación, a pesar que te estoy abriendo mi corazón e intentando liberar esta opresión en mi pecho no has logrado decirme hijo ni una sola vez

Gohan coloco sus dedos en su frente y desapareció del lugar, su padre cerro sus ojos intentando ubicarlo pero le fue inútil, sabia que si go…no que si su hijo no quería ser encontrado así seria, le daría su espacio, y mientras el meditaría todo lo dicho tanto a él como a su esposa, miro hacia el pasillo y lo vio a goten, su otro hijo, su viva imagen soltando silenciosas lagrimas mientras se aferraba al marco de la puerta, el pequeño de 8 años temblaba como una hoja, se levanto camino hacia este, lo tomo en brazos y le beso la cabeza mientras el pequeño lloraba en su pecho, sabia que la noche anterior había escuchado su discusión con gohan y ahora la que tuvo con sus madre y se estaba culpando, tan joven e inocente y comprendía todo el rechazo y odio que llevaba su hermano mayor en su corazón, culpándose, pero cuando se calmara y su esposa saliera del shock ante lo ultimo mencionado por su hijo mayor, le aclararían juntos que él no era el culpable sino ellos, habían sido malos padres con su hijo gohan y aunque no estuvieran concientes de ello hasta ahora, cambiarían con ambos, si las cosas tendrían que cambiar para mejorar en la casa de los son.

-entonces gohan por tu cara algo no salio bien en tu casa hoy

-lo siento por aparecerme así señor Piccolo, tuve un encontronazo con mi padre ayer y esta mañana con mi madre

-tranquilo aquí nadie te juzga, si quieres algo de desayunar pídeselo a mister popo, descansa y cuando estés listo para hablar del asunto te estaré esperando

-no espero que malinterprete mis palabras o piense que soy un malagradecido, pero como desearía yo escuchar esas palabras de otras personas y no provenientes de usted

-a veces los padres no saben como serlo hasta que alguien les abre los ojos, los tuyos eran muy jóvenes cuando naciste, eran inexpertos y nunca se detuvieron a analizar si hacían algo mal, dieron todo por sentado

-pero usted si me trata como yo quiero, me hace sentir como si fuera mi verdadero padre, me trata como un padre debería tratar a su hijo

-quizás por que no los tengo y no siento esa gran presión de querer hacerlo todo bien, te quiero gohan, lo sabes, eres como mi hijo y preferiría mil veces morir antes que algo malo te pasara, solo que yo lo demuestro diferente

-aun así, como desearía que mi padre fuera como usted

-Goku es como es, el siempre ha sido un tonto y algo lento…bueno muy lento para asuntos del corazón, te quiere y siempre te ha protegido incluso cuando cell exploto, se sacrifico por ti

-si y nunca se lo agradecí como debía

-yo también di mi vida por ti en dos ocasiones y lo volvería a hacer, por que eres el hijo que nunca tuve ni podré tener, tu me mostraste que no todo en esta vida es odio y rencor, que el amor te hace mas fuerte y te cambia, quizás deberías poner en practica eso mismo con tus padres

-gracias lo hare, solo necesito relajarme y eliminar esta furia que llevo dentro de una vez y para siempre

-entonces le diré a dende que aliste la habitación de meditación, pero esta vez no destruyas todo en su interior, la ultima vez mister popo se enfado mucho

-de acuerdo y señor Piccolo…gracias—el joven son corrió a abrazar a su "padre", para luego sonreírle y dirigirse a la habitación a meditar, quizás después de esto, las cosas en su casa cambiarían para mejor—

**Bueno perdón a todos por la tardanza jejej pasaron muchas cosas, mi entrada a la u, la enfermedad de mi padre, la muerte de este, mi depresión XD pero ya estoy aquí y continuare el fic nada de pausas perdón en serio y gracias los y las que están pendiente de mi historia**

**Videl.S.S,**

**Son Fernandha**

**Nnildred**

**DRAGON**

**My2**

**Adluc**

**Ya gohan va empezar a cambiar un poco aunque de chico rebelde siempre seguirá en ocasiones, la familia son dará un giro y videl pues ya verán que sucederá y quizás hasta averiguar el por que de que ella recordara besos a todos ya gracias por el apoyo**


End file.
